I See Nothing
by Spyrofan777
Summary: Naruto has been shutting himself in the past few weeks, turning away Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade, even Sasuke. Sakura is the only one left who has a chance to get everyone's ball of hyperactive fun out. But what awaits Sakura when she opens Naruto's door? Mentioned NaruHina One-Shot.


**Hi all. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. I was just caught up in my thoughts and this was produced. For anyone to know I felt like Hizashi when I wrote this. I'm also looking for a beta reader.**

**Plese read and review.**

* * *

**I See Nothing**

When Sakura came to check on Naruto, she was worried. He hadn't left his apartment in days and no one knows why.

When Hinata tried to see him, she said that Naruto didn't want anyone to bother him. She was in tears and just didn't want to speak any further. Everyone was in shock at the fact that Naruto turned away the woman that should mean the most to him. Kiba and Shino both swore to themselves give Naruto a beating of a lifetime when he comes out.

When Iruka tried, he apparently was flat out ignored. He has been moping around since.

When Tsunade tried to talk to everyone's favorite blond ball of energy, she too, was ignored like Iruka. When she tried to kick the door down, she was surprised to see the door reinforced with a Stasis Seal. It wouldn't budge to her, and she gave up. She has ben on a severe drinking binge.

When Sasuke tried, he simply came back his usual self, and simply said to everyone, "Naruto wants to be left alone. If he wants to be left alone, leave him be," he walked away, not even looking back, heading for the empty, lonely Uchiha Clan compound.

Sakura was determined to get Naruto to come out. She even brought a lot of Ramen to make her teammate feel better, put on some make-up to hopefully make him remember the old spark he used have for her before Hinata. She came to his apartment and knocked gently on the door to find that it just creaked open slightly.

_"He must have been expecting someone..."_ Sakura thought when she stepped in. What she found appalled her to no end. His apartment was _**clean!**_ There was a shine to the place that she attempted to dispel a genjutsu, which there was none.

She couldn't even take a single step further when she heard a familiar, but unrecongizable voice call to her.

"Come to my bedroom, Sakura," said a voice that she recongized as Naruto.

_"There's something wrong with his voice, it sounded... depressed, empty, dead..." _ she thought now extermely worried for Naruto.

"Naruto?" she called out. When she recieved no answer, she started walking to the bedroom down the short hallway. The entire apartment was silent except for the sloshing of noodle broth and the creaks and squeaks of the floorboards under her feet.

When she walked into the bedroom, she looked at her teammate in pure, utter, horror.

His normally tanned skin, that was bronzed from his frequent training, was severly paled and looked almost indistigible from the moonlight that was flowing in. His golden blonde hair that looked as if he had his own, personal sun behind gis head, was now almost white, paler than Lady Tsunade's or even Ino's hair.

His body was what really killed the deal. It was nothing but skin and bone. His once chiseled, sculpted muscles were utterly gone; only leaving flabby, frail sticks that were not even worthy of calling arms. His chest was nothing but ribs and skin. She could swear she could she his stomach from under his skin, where his abdomibles once were. If his hair was red, he would look a scary resemblence to Nagato. Though she couldn't she his face, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

"N-n-naruto..." Sakura stuttered, "Wh-wha-what happened to you?" she asked scared out of her wits, near frozen in fear for what happened to her best male friend.

"I have a question for you, Sakura," he stated simply, not even looking at her, just staring out the window to the moon. This caught Sakura off-guard. A question?

"How often do you look in a mirror?" he asked, still not looking at her. This question she didn't understand. What did he mean?

"Let me rephrase that. What _exactly_ do see when you look into the mirror at your own reflection?" he asked as if it was a everyday question. Sakura, again was speechless to this notion. What did he mean?

"People say that someone's eyes are windows to their soul. I find it..." he started. Sakura unknowingly held her breath at what he might say next. "...ironic." She was even more confused now than ever before. How was someone's soul ironic?

"A few weeks ago, after our last mission, I looked into my own eyes. Can you guess what I saw, Sakura?" he asked, expecting an answer this time. Sakura was dumbfounded, she had no idea how to answer or even guess at it. Was Naruto going insane?

A long sigh escaped Naruto's lips. He started to slowly turn to face Sakura. What she saw will forever haunt her.

"Nothing." Naruto's once cerulan eyes that made rich sapphires green with envy, are now empty. A dull, metalic, icy shade has hidden away, or even snuffed out, the fires of life and determination that are supposed to be in those blue orbs.

"I've tried to find my soul, Sakura. I can't find it, my soul has been long gone," Naruto looked back out the window, then continued. "I've brought you here, to ask you to do something, that I couldn't ask Hinata to, Grandma Tsunade or Iruka-sensei wouldn't do, and Sasuke wanted to do on the battlefield," he said as if speaking to a piece of glass, fragile and delicate.

Sakura finally pieced it together, tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. Naruto wouldn't...

"Can you please reunite me with my soul?" Naruto finally asked, looking at her with pleading, begging eyes.

"No, Naruto. I can't. I won't. Why? Why, Naruto? Why would you want to kill yourself?" she yelled as her emotion dam burst. Outright sobbing.

"I have no purpose anymore Sakura, I'm a tool that fulfilled it's lifelong purpose," he said looking out at the moon once again. Sakura heard these very words being fought against all by Naruto himself all those years ago, on a bridge where innocent blood was shed.

"I defeated the masked man, I stopped all his Eye of the Moon plot, and I freed the Tailed Beasts, I even was honored by the Sage of Six Paths himself. But what purpose do I have left in this world other than a burden to those around me?" he asked. "Hinata is being threatened to be banished fom the clan, Iruka-sensei is teaching the next generation to surpass us, and Grandma Tsunade should be retired by now, she has maybe seven or eight years left! And Sasuke..." he looked downas if reliving a bad memory.

"Sasuke has to restore his clan..." he said hallowly. "To rise to the expectations the Sage had wanted for his son..." Naruto said quietly.

"But what about your dream, Naruto? To become the Hokage! I thought you wanted to become so people will acknowledge you!" Sakura yelled at him, thinking back to when Team 7 was born.

"I've grown up since then, Sakura. Being a Hokage now is like Granny said: a fool's job. I'm already acknowledged by the village," Naruto said with a hint of pride in himself. More importantly, I achieved Jiraiya-sensei's dream. World peace..." he said quietly, the Pervy Sage's death still a touchy subject for him. "So, I ask you one more time, Sakura. Please reunite me with my soul, I'm begging you," Naruto asked again, wishing for nothing more than his life to be ended.

Sakura had long since dropped the take-out ramen, her make-up smearing down her cheeks. She is torn up that her teammate is feeling this way. "Naruto..." she asked one more time.

The frail man in front of her sighed once more, and said his final words to Sakura.

"Sakura, tell Sasuke that he should become Hokage in my place, tell him to mold Konohamaru into a worthy Seventh Hokage. Tell Hinata that I love her too much to see her put through it. Tell Granny and Iruka that I'm sorry for not being able to live beyond their expectations." Sakura choked with each sentence and syllible. He reached on to his nightstand and grabbed a violet pill and a glass of water. He popped the pill and drank.

"Most of all Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't be protect the little sister I always saw you as..." he said as his eyes closed for the final time.

And he was gone...

And the Will of Fire has grown with his flames added to it.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
